beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Evana Holmes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Evana "Eva" Louise Holmes (born 6th December 1980) is the youngest daughter, but second youngest child overall, of Emmie Holmes and Cameron Sorrin, with three older siblings; Freddie, Scarlett and Sky and one younger; Zach. They all took their mother’s name as the Holmes were a renowned family amongst other witches, and so therefore evil would be less likely to attack them. Due to the fact that Emmie Holmes and John Winchester were friends, Eva and Sam and Dean Winchester have known each other since they were children. While Eva's ftaher was a practitioner of black magic, Eva herself is a ‘white’ witch, renowned in the hunting community for finding quick ways to kill or repel things and for being good at removing curses form cursed items. She finds cases like every other hunter, however she used to use her family home in Sleepy Hollow as a base, before the death of her husband, Drew as well as the eventual destruction of the building. In 2010, Eva was dragged into the events apocalypse, while at the same time having to deal with her very own apocalypse at her front door. Eva did her best to juggle trying to keep her family from falling apart and trying to help Sam and Dean as best she could. Her sister had been possessed by an entity she and her family referred to as “She” and after a failed attempt at exorcising her led to Drew’s death, she was forced to kill the demon while it still inhabited Scar, killing her along with it. Eva continued to hunt as normal even after all that. While her friends know that she struggles, she never lets her feelings affect the job. Biography Early Life Evana Louise Holmes was born, the youngest daughter, but second youngest child overall. When she was two, her father and her mother had a row. Her father was an eccentric and he was paranoid, he was growing more and more paranoid that Eva or her siblings would die because of the volume of demon attacks they suffered and he wanted to take to drastic measures to ensure their safety he wanted to start using dark magic. That night, her father moved out, leaving Eva’s mom and her siblings, with the promise to find a way to keep them safe from evil. Eva, as a baby, had no recollection of her father and for a while no one told her about her father. All that her mother knew was that there were many reports from reliable sources that Cameron was manipulating himself an army of like-thinking witches, who intended to use powerful dark magic to wipe all monsters and demons form the face of the earth. Not many opposed this until they found out just how dark this magic was. The magic involved sacrifices, human sacrifices and a lot of them, soon most hunters had decided that any of these witches were something to be hunted. Childhood and Training Emmie became more and more worried for Eva and her siblings’ welfare. She was worried that, as a lot of hunters viewed their father as public enemy number one at the time, that herself and her children would become at risk of attack. While technically the Holmes family weren’t on the ‘fair game’ list, they were now looking like a pretty staggering risk to the both the magical and normal world as far as most hunters were concerned. So Emmie trained her kids to fight even if they had to fight hunters and monsters alike. It was when she was six that Eva received her first big weapon as a Christmas present, a pair of genuine silver & white gold sais, that she never goes anywhere without to this day. She was trained to use them as if her life depended on it. She was taught hand to hand combat, how to shoot at a guy even if he drew first. She was taught how to make potions and spells that would help her kill monsters, demons and even one that could temporarily strip the powers from a witch or stun a human. Meeting the Winchesters It didn’t take long for Emmie to realise that the town sheriff, Ted Rosen was keeping an eye on them. Emmie thought he was a demon. So when a hunter, John Winchester, came into town on the trail of the demon that killed his wife Emmie didn’t hesitate to point him in the sheriff’s direction, only insisting that she come with him. John agreed to leave Sam and Dean, who were six and nine at the time, with Emmie’s son, Freddie. Dean and Eva, who at the time was eight, became friends quickly. Dean and Eva grew bored of handing around at the house waiting for John and Emmie to return, so they decided to follow them to the Sherriff’s Department to ‘help’ with the demon. When they arrived at the Sherriff’s Department they watched their parents for a while, before being captured by a member of the vampire clan the Sherriff, who was actually a hunter, had been tracking. After discovering they had been wrong about Ted Rosen being a demon and returning to the house, they soon realised that Eva and Dean were missing. Ted Rosen shared his research with them and they agreed to mount an attack on the clan together, with the help of Freddie (who was very heatedly told off for not noticing them go) and Ted’s eldest son, Ric. The four of them rescued Eva and Dean, killing all but one of the vampires in the clan and the next day the Winchesters left to go back on the road again as per usual. First Hunt Eva was allowed to go on a hunt for the first time at the age of 11, with the protection of Freddie and her two elder sisters. They were tracking a series of disappearances in and around a house Wide Oak, Colorado that they suspected were down to a vengeful spirit, they were instructed to call Emmie the moment they came up with anything. However, things did not go to plan and they were forced to deal with the ghost by themselves. Teenage Years At first Eva thought nothing of her training, she hadn’t known anything different, but during her teenage years Eva questioned her mother’s decision more and more, worrying that if they were taught how to kill monsters like this, and taught to look at it as black and white, that one of them would start to agree with her father. Eva still went out hunting, though going on her first hunt alone when she was fourteen. Most of the time, however, Eva did tarot card readiongs for other hunters to help them get information or sometimes just for fun. At High School Eva, rather uncharacteristically, joined the cheerleading squad. The idea being that cheerleaders are aways concidered to be innocent and are not expected to be trained in marial arts. Eva was not a stereotypical cheerleader, she was never particularly popular at first as she was friends withn a different group of people. She spent most of her time with two girls called Faye Petto and Thea Gordon. She only became ‘popular’ when she was made cheerleading captain, something that she never even intended, when the former one was killed. While she was not stupid, Eva was not by a long shot the top of her class. The only subject she could be described to excel in was English Literature, which she scored mostly Bs in. This was because she spent most of her time fighting away the evil in her high school so ended up having little time to spare on school work, leading to her only narrowly graduating at all. The Battle With Her Father When Eva was 16, her father had finished gathering what he figured was a sufficient ammount witches to carry out his plan, and so returned to Sleepy Hollow to begin preparations. As soon as he crossed the line into the town, Emmie knew what he was up to, and so called up all of the hunters she had befriended over the years as well as her sister and her family and asked them to help her prevent the sacrifice. Cameron had designed the spell so that the unknowing town below, filled with just about 5,000 people would serve as his sacrifice. It was orinally planned that Eva, Dean and Drew Rosen would stay with Zack and Sam (who were far too young to fight) at the Holmes’ house but after 3 of the hunters who agreed to come mysteriously had not they decided to have the three join the fight after all. The total people on their side ended up at around 50. Having expected such a turn out, Cameron made the allies he had gathered protect the clearing in the forest near the Holmes’ house that he had set up in order to take them out before attempting the spell. It became very clear immedietly that Cameron had been able to amas a much larger amount of people for the fight, he had also managed to use a binding spell to bind some monsters and demons to fight for him. The battle raged on for a while, for such a long time that Eva’s cousin Sasha set up an ‘infimary’ of sorts in the Holmes’ living room, where she used her flair for healing spells to help injured people. In the first part of the battle Eva fought side-by-side with Drew cutting off stragglers that were getting past the sheild that her mother had against the demons’ powers. This lasted for a fair while, as the barrier held for a long while; unfortunately, however, Emmie ran out of energy and passed out. She was carried through the sudden chaos by Ted Rosen, to the House. As the battle continued, Evana finds herself battling a demon. Eva, equipped with a sword, fought the demon, also using a sword, for a fair while before being distracted by Dean Winchester's success against a different demon and getting stabbed through the heart with a sword. Freddie Holmes carried her to the living room where Sasha attempted to stabilize her wound, allowing her to last for longer than usual, however this ultimately failed after ten minutes and Eva died. This was surprisingly temporary as Freddie, refusing to allow his little sister to just die, quickly created a spell to drain his own life-force into Eva's body, which he knew would ultimately result in his own death. Alternate Timelines “Future Verse” Gallery Evana.png|Eva EvanaWIAWNSB.png|"Sophia Bush" in the "The French Mistake" universe Eva02.png Eva.png|Eva as a Teenager Evyoung.png|Eva at the age of seven Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Witch Category:White Witches Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Holmes Family